The Villa In Italy
by Raevon
Summary: Carly & Lorenzo Please R


Looking at Carly as she slept, Lorenzo could not believe that she was finally his wife. How long had he hoped and prayed that she would finally come to him and stay? They were at the villa in Italy that he had first told her about in South America when she was fighting so hard to save Morgan from being born early. They had been here for two days already and had mostly stayed in bed. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

A piece of hair fell down over her face. He gently brushed it away. She was so beautiful, an angel sent to save him. He loved her beyond words, beyond everything. She stirred and snuggled closer to him. He held her close and breathed in her scent. As if she knew he were watching her, her eye lids fluttered open.

"Like what you see?" She asked smiling a sleepy smile.

"Always." He replied, kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad. You're not so bad yourself." She said. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours. I didn't mean to keep you from getting enough sleep." He kissed her hand.

"Well, if you plan on keeping me from getting enough sleep every time by making love to me, be my guest. You are an incredible lover." Her hand moving up his arm.

"Well, you inspire me, Mrs. Alcazar." He kissed her and pulled her close.

His hands moved up and down her body. They felt wonderful on her skin. Strong, yet gentle. Making her feel wanted, desired and protected all at the same time. She touched his chest, running her fingers through the dark hair. At her touch he felt himself grow aroused. He never got enough of her body. Kissing her deeper, he moved over her. Taking his hand he brushed her nipple feeling it harden instantly. Bending his head, he took the peak into his mouth and began to suck, gently at first, then harder. Carl moaned and drew his head closer. Lorenzo began to trail kisses down her chest to her belly and then further. Parting her legs, he began to slowly kiss the inside of her thigh. When she moaned, he moved further inward and kissed her. Carly moaned and arched her back up off the bed. That was all the invitation he needed. Taking the bud in his mouth, he began a rhythmic assault on her.

Later he held her close. "I used to lie awake at night dreaming about what having you in my bed would be like. Let me assure you, the reality is more than I ever could have dreamed."

"See, that's one of the reasons I love you. You say the things I need to hear. You make me feel so special. Like I mean something." She said.

Drawing back so she could see his eyes, he said, "Carly, you don't mean something. You mean EVERYTHING. You are the air I breathe, the missing part of my soul that I thought I would never find. I love you with every fiber of my being."

"And I love you. All those times I pushed you away. I was so stupid not to see how much better life is with you. I am so glad you didn't give up." She kissed him.

"How could I? To give up would mean dieing inside. I would rather have had a few flittering touches and a few words than to have had nothing at all." He smiled. "I only wish I could make up for all the pain I caused you when I was holding you on the yacht and in South America."

"You don't have anything to make up for. I think part of my heart started falling in love with you on that yacht. I was afraid." She said.

"I never want you to be afraid of me again." He kissed her hand.

"Lorenzo," She touched his face. "I have never been afraid of you in the sense that you would hurt me. I know you die before you ever hurt me or let me be hurt."

"And I would." He stated.

"And I love you for that. When I said I was afraid, I meant afraid of falling in love with you. Afraid of all the complications and the pain it could bring us." She touched his face. "But, here we are two years later, together, forever."

"And I thank God every day for that." He kissed her lips. "Now Mrs. Alcazar, the sun is coming up. How about we get dressed and I finally show you some of this beautiful country?"

"I think that would be wonderful." She said getting out of bed and pulling on her robe. "Give me a few minutes to shower and get ready."

After the bathroom door closed behind her, Lorenzo got up and stretched. He smiled. Her shower would take longer than a few minutes, as he had no intention of letting her shower alone. . . . . .

Part 2

Sneaking into the bathroom, Lorenzo quickly undressed. Moving to the glass shower door, he slowly pulled it open. Stepping in quickly and closing the door as to not let out all the heat and steam, his arm snaked around Carly's stomach. Holding her in place his hand began a long slow stroke up and down her stomach. Turning her so that the water would run over breasts he sank his mouth to close over first one hard tip and then the other. Slowly he flicked his tongue over her nipple. Carly moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair to pull him closer. Closing his mouth over the peak again, he sucked harder and harder. His hand found its way between her legs and slowly started caressing the swollen tip he found there. She was so wet and so ready for him. Standing up, he backed her against the shower wall and lifted her leg. Looking deep into her eyes as he plunged himself inside her. Carly moaned louder this time and called his name. Faster and faster he drove himself inside her until they both cried out the other's name.

Kissing her softly, he said. "I love you."

Smiling up at him, Carly replied. "And I love the way you show me." Stepping out of the shower they take their time drying each other off.

Back in the bedroom, they dress and get ready to go out. "Where should we go first?" Lorenzo asked.

"Where else." Carly smiled. "Breakfast."

Laughing Lorenzo pulled on his sweater. It was black and fit very snugly against his body. "Well, that should be easy enough. There is a café in town that serves brunch. We can grab a bite to eat and do some shopping."

"Food _AND _shopping?" Carly smiled. "I knew you were the perfect man." Grabbing her purse, she follows Lorenzo out the door.

Sitting at a table at the café, Carly is finishing the rest of Lorenzo's food. "Are you sure you weren't going to eat that?" She smiles sheepishly.

"Very sure. Watching you enjoy a meal gives me great pleasure." Lorenzo reaches across the table and takes her hand. "What would you say if I told you I have a surprise for you?"

"I would say that you know I can't stand to not know something, so you had better tell me what it is." Carly laughed.

"Alright. But first we have to take a short walk." Standing up, he helps her up from the table.

They walk a short distance down the cobblestone street when he stops in front of a storefront. Looking up Carly can't believe her eyes.

"Lorenzo? Do you know whose boutique this is?" Her eyes wide.

"Some guy named Valentino, according to the sign." Lorenzo joked.

"Some _guy_?!?, only one of the worlds greatest designers. His clothes are known around the world."

"Well let's go in shall we?" Lorenzo opened the door.

Immediately they were greeted by the boutique manager. "Ah, Mr. Alcazar, we have been expecting you. Mrs. Alcazar a pleasure to meet you." He said stooping to kiss Carly's hand.

"Have the items I ordered arrived?" Lorenzo asked.

"Indeed they have. Would you care to see it?" He gestured towards the back.

"Lorenzo, what is he talking about?" Carly was very confused.

"You'll see." Lorenzo placed his hand in the small of her back and guided her to through the curtain.

Stepping through the curtain, Carly's breath was taken away at what she saw. Mannequins, at least 40 of them, were lined up each containing a Valentino creation. Her hand went to her mouth.

"Do you like them?" Lorenzo asked. He loved seeing the look on her face. Several days before the trip he had phone the boutique and had arranged to have a whole new wardrobe for Carly established through the house of Valentino.

"Like them, I LOVE them!" Carly turned and through her arms around his neck, kissing him hard on the lips. "Which ones are mine?"

"All of them." He replied.

"Oh my God, oh my God!!" Carly squealed with delight. Moving through the mannequins, Carly ran her fingers over outfit. There were outfits for casual days, business days and several evening gowns. She could not believe he had done this. Tears came to her eyes and she started crying.

"Hey now, what's this?" Lorenzo rushed to her side. "This are supposed to make you happy not sad." He reached into his pocket and drew out his handkerchief, handing it to her.

"I am happy. I just can't believe you did this for me. How did you know that I always wanted a Valentino dress?" Carly dried her eyes.

"The magazines you read on the yacht when I was holding you there, I looked through them after Sonny took you back. All the fashion magazines had the pages with Valentino's creations marked. I figured you had never owned one, and I made up my mind that if you were ever to become my wife, I would gift you with a whole wardrobe from Valentino."

"I can't believe you were that observant. No one has ever, ever made me feel as special as you do." She said kissing him.

"Well, what can I say, you inspire me." He kisses her hand. "Carly, you deserve nothing but beauty in your life. Its been filled for so long with darkness and violence, that I want to bathe you in the light and beauty and you have bathed me in for so long."

Carly wraps her arms around him and he holds her tight. Sniffing, she looks up at him. "There is only one problem with the clothes."

Confused Lorenzo replies. "What could that be?"

"There aren't any maternity ones." Carly smiles.

**_To be continued. . . . . . . . . . . _**

Part 3

"Maternity?" Lorenzo asked.

"I'm pregnant." Carly answered. Lorenzo grabbed her in his arms and twirled her around.

"Oh Carly, this is great. I can't believe it. How long have you known?" His smile was brighter than the sun.

"I found out before we left Port Charles, but I wanted to wait until we were here in this special place before I told you." Carly replied holding him close. "I know its soon, but I am so happy. I can't wait to have your child."

"Its not too soon. I am going to be with your every step of the way, sharing everything. Did the doctor say everything was OK?" Lorenzo was remembering the problems with her last pregnancies and he was concerned.

"She said as far as she could tell, everything looked fine." Carly ran her hand down his face. "Now, as the father of my child, one of the most important things you need to make sure of, is that I eat when I get hungry." She teased.

Lorenzo laughed. "Let me guess, you're hungry now."

"Good guess dad. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Feed you until you're stuffed?" He teased, holding out his hand.

"Good answer." She said taking his hand.

Back at the villa, Carly was on the phone with Michael.

"I know honey, I miss you too. When Lorenzo and I get home I will come to the house first thing to see you and Morgan." It broke Carly's heart that Michael hadn't wanted to come to Italy with them. Lorenzo had tried to encourage Michael by telling him the history of the villa. Not even the part about the villa having the Italian name for Michael interested him. "I'm going to get off here honey so you can get some sleep. Kiss Morgan for me and have daddy kiss you for me. I'll see you soon, love you." Carly hung up the phone.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this because of me." Lorenzo came into the room and pulled her into his arms.

"Its not your fault. Michael just needs to realize that other than him and Morgan, this marriage is the best thing that ever happened to me." She kissed him.

"What do you say we go back in the morning?" Lorenzo ran his fingers through her hair.

"Really, you don't want to stay?" Carly asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I love it here, but I love being with you better and I can do that in Port Charles. Right now you need to see Michael and Morgan."

"You know me so well. That is exactly what I need. Thank you for not only seeing it, but understanding it too."

"You're welcome. I'll have the plane ready first thing in the morning." Lorenzo said, picking up his cell phone.

"I'll order some room service and then we can go to bed early." Carly smiled.

"I'm sorry. Are you tired? Did I keep you out too long today?" Lorenzo worried.

"I didn't say we would be sleeping." Carly winked and smiled.

"No, I guess you didn't." Lorenzo smiled and watched her walk into the other room to call downstairs.


End file.
